The power generated by green power units is converted into a voltage and a frequency suited to the commercial mains. Conversion is typically done by using a switch mode DC/DC-converter followed by a conversion into AC. DE 199 19 766 A1 describes the use of parallelled DC/DC-converters that are electrically connected to the same DC/AC-inverter. In this way, all DC/DC-converters feed energy to a common DC-bus, and advantageously only one DC/AC-inverter is used. This design is centered about a central microprocessor solution of the power converter, which microprocessor controls the connected DC/DC converter. Due to this centralised control structure, the number of additional DC/DC converters is limited as is the possibility of simultaneously using DC/DC converters for different types of green power. The modules are not coordinated with each other and act as slaves with only limited control capability.